


Len's Music

by TheMoodyAngel



Category: DC's Legends of Tomorrow (TV)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Fuck Destiny, Nonsense, Ridiculous, snart lives
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-12
Updated: 2017-05-12
Packaged: 2018-10-30 22:43:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 789
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10886439
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheMoodyAngel/pseuds/TheMoodyAngel
Summary: Sara is annoyed that Leonard has been walking around with headphones in non-stop. Gideon offers some help.





	Len's Music

**Author's Note:**

> So, [**stillthewordgirl**](https://stillthewordgirl.tumblr.com/) on Tumblr proposed a Snart Lives! celebration; since today is the one-year anniversary of the Destiny episode - post a fluffy fic where Snart is alive.
> 
> This takes place sometime in the future after Len has been rescued/brought back. CaptainCanary established relationship. 
> 
> This idea came from me wondering what would people think of me if they were able to just randomly eavesdrop on my music without my knowledge. :P

Sara walked through the halls of the Waverider, flipping through a stack of blueprints plied in her arms. The team had to break into the home of a wealthy 22nd century man in order to steal a gadget that would help them fix an aberration. But Sara was no architect, and could barely understand the houses floorplans. So she was looking for the ship’s most skilled thief in the hopes that he could help her.

As she walked onto the bridge she glanced up to see her boyfriend lounging in the captain’s chair, gazing out into the time stream.

“I’m glad I found you,” she grunted as she heaved the papers onto her desk, “I’m no engineer and I know you aren’t either but you at least know how to read a blueprint.” Sara paused and looked up, frowning. Leonard hadn’t moved an inch.

“Len? Is everything ok with you?” the crook remained still. Sara’s frown deepened as she walked up behind him.

“Len? Len?” her brows furrowed, “ LEONARD!” the crook jumped like he had been burned and spun around in his chair, yanking out the tiny headphones that had been blocking his hearing.

“What!?” he snapped.

“What the hell? Didn’t you hear me?” Sara starred at her boyfriend iridiculously.

“Um, obviously not.” The crook held up the headphones as he spoke.

“What were you even listening to?” Sara was thoroughly confused. Len normally hated anything that dulled his senses; he didn’t like being sneaked up on, he preferred to do the sneaking himself.

“Doesn’t matter.” He muttered as he stood.

Sara continued to stare. She wanted to ask more, but they had more important things to worry about. So she settled with giving the crook a weird look.

“Ohh, kay . . . well, now that you’re paying attention, maybe I could get some help?” he smirked as he watched her walk back to the office.

“Anything for you.” He drawled as he followed, eyes staying glued to her rear until she turned around.

 

* * *

 

Several days later, Sara was beyond fed up with Len and his stupid headphones. He had done almost nothing for the past week except lounge around in random places on the ship with those headphones stuck in his ears. The most recent incident was Sara finding him laying down in the tub when she went to go take a shower. It wasn’t like she really cared about him seeing naked, after all they slept together, but this was just getting ridiculous. What the hell was so interesting that he had to listen to it 24/7?

“If he doesn’t stop I’m going to rip those headphones out of his ear and stick them up his ass instead.” The Captain muttered as she stormed into her room. She paced back and forth fuming for a few seconds before a voice interrupted her thoughts.

“Excuse me Captain Lance?”

“Yes Gideon?” Sara looked up at the ceiling.

“Perhaps I could be of some assistance.” Sara frowned.

“How so?”

“While you are aware that I have the ability to view the dreams of anyone on the ship, you are still ignorant of many of my other functions.”

Sara’s eyebrows shot upward. “Ignorant? Ok, do tell Gideon.” Sara crossed her arms as the AI responded.

“I am able to hear and sound emitting from an electronic device and direct the broadcast to other places. I could transmit the broadcast from Mr. Snart’s headphones to the speakers of this room so that you can hear what he is listening to.”

“Please do, Gideon.” Sara replied as she hoisted herself up to sit on her bed. “I’d like to know what has my boyfriend so distracted that not even a huge heist can interest him.”

“Very well Captain.” Silence followed the AI’s conformation before upbeat music faded in to fill the room.

 

‘ . . .the music in my soul

Gonna break out (Out!)

Set myself free, yeah

Let it all go (Go!)

Just let it be, yeah

Find the music in your heart

Let the music make you start

To set yourself apart!’

 

“Stop! Stop! Please stop it Gideon!” The music abruptly cut off and Sara dropped her head into her hands. Silence. Then, Sara spoke hesitantly.

“Please, tell me that wasn’t what I thought it was?”

“I’m not sure I can Captain. The Song is called ‘Welcome to The Show’ and it is from the popular children’s animated film Rainbow – “

“Don’t!” Sara snapped, cutting off the AI before she could finish stating the title of the movie. “Just, don’t. Please.”

“Very well Captain.”

Sara’s only reply was a groan. After a moment she lifted her head out of her hands and said the words she had been dreading.

“My boyfriend has become a Brony.”

**Author's Note:**

> Ok. Probably not what anyone really wanted. It just popped into my head earlier and made me hysterical for some reason - probably because I'm running on next-to-no sleep. It is extremely fluffy and ridiculous, which is what I needed after finals.
> 
> Also, FINALLY done with finals so I can start writing again. I have so many ideas in the notes section of my phone, it's insane! 
> 
> Find me on Tumblr at [**TheMoodyAngel**](http://the-moody-angel.tumblr.com) and send me prompts. I would love to be able to bring someone else's ideas to life instead of just my own for a change. X3


End file.
